warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Hidden Elements (Series)
There will be ten, ten cats who carry specialties and amazing abilities and a=talents deep within their hearts. One blooms like the beautiful lilac flowers, one glows with energy and flashes like powerful lightning, one shines above them all and is as bright as dawn, one is speedy and dashes by like the sweet-tasting wind, one is powerful and soothing like the blue ocean, one is as gentle and quick as falling snow, one is as dark and cold as the eerie night, one is as mysterious and secretive as the wolf's howl to the moon, one lights up on fire like the burning sun, and one will be the leader of them all. That cat will be all of the other cats in one. These are the hidden elements and must use their brains, their courage, and most of all, their hearts. By Bluejay12! ~~~~ Meet The Characters Meet Lilackit. She is kind and sweet, with a smoky purplish coat and purple eyes. She feels that something is very strange about her, whenever she is around nature, the leaves seem to shine and the flowers bloom, and the world around her is just beautiful and breath-taking. Meet Lightningkit. He is powerful yet he is generous to close friends, and he has a pure black coat with a strange marking across his side, a white thunder bolt. He has yellow eyes, and the strange thing is that whenever he gets angry, a thunder storm is always sure to happen. Meet Dawnkit. She is shy and softly-spoken, and she is a tortoiseshell and white with deep, glowing amber eyes. One thing that stands out about her is the fact that whenever she does a good deed, the following day is always sunny and bright. Meet Sweetkit. She is sweet and energetic, a calico she-cat that's mostly red with a large white patch that stretches to her back left leg, and has black paws, tail tip, and ears and finally, pale creamish eyes (which is rather strange for a cat). But whenever she runs fast, the wind blows hard and sometimes gales and dust storms happen! Meet Bluekit. She is smart and pretty, a silky-furred blue grey she-cat with deep, midnight blue eyes. The most unusual thing about her is that not only is she already an excellent swimmer, but she can cause water to shapeshift and it moves around and does strange things when she swims in it. Meet Snowkit. She is bright and cheerful, with a pure white pelt and beautiful blue eyes. A rather strange thing about her that makes her special is that when she sleeps at night, she wakes up in the morning to see her nest covered in ice! Meet Nightkit. She is sarcastic and sharp, and has a dark grey fluffy coat with black spots all over her back and tail, and she has cold blue eyes. The most dark thing about her is her ability to cause flowers and plants to wilt all around her, and the sky to turn dark when she's angry. Meet Wolfkit. He is responsible and brave, with a smooth grey tabby coat and eerie, dark amber eyes and he has a white belly and paws. The moon always shines brightly at night in his presence, and the stars twinkle brighter, too. Meet Sunkit. He is cheeky and mischievous, and has a bright golden pelt with bright, bright green eyes that are as bright as the sun. One strange thing about him as that whenever he has an angry outburst, something sets on fire. And finally, meet Pinekit. The most strangest one of all. He is powerful, and respectful, yet intimidating. A creepy thing about him is his very intimidating glare with his pine green eyes. He also has a white coat and ginger paws, tail tip and ears. He also seems to detect any cat's weaknesses and strengths, which is helpful in play-fighting yet super strange. Books The Hidden Elements arc The Hidden Elements - There are ten gifted kits with the power of all Clans. Will Lilackit, Lightningkit, Dawnkit, Sweetkit, Bluekit, Snowkit, Nightkit, Wolfkit, Sunkit and Pinekit be able to cope with the different changes all around them? Rise of The Stars - *Coming soon* Liberty of the Cats - *Coming soon* Moon Falling - *Coming soon* The Diamond Cave - *Coming soon* True Warriors - *Coming soon* Allegiances Leader: Shadowstar - Black and white she-cat with beautiful, large but alarming lime green eyes. Deputy: Brackenfang - Light grey tabby tom with a light brown belly and black stripes, with dark blue eyes. Medicine Cat - Tigerleaf - Ginger tabby she-cat with a white belly, paws, tail tip, and muzzle with bright leaf green eyes. Warriors: Owlflutter - Dark brown she-cat with white belly and round yellow eyes Blizzardstripe - Dark grey tom with white belly and black stripes, and midnight blue eyes. Shadenose - White she-cat with light brown flecks and charcoal grey legs and tail, with black ears and a black dash on nose with amber eyes Forestfire - White tom cat with dark brown belly, black stripes and pine green eyes Leafmist - Light brown tabby she-cat with one amber eye and one fern green eye Ashsky - Light grey tom with blue eyes and striped charcoal grey legs Petalbite - Pure white she-cat with silver patches and cyan eyes Crowheart - Skinny black tom with dark blue eyes and one silver paw Blazeleaf - Dark ginger and white she-cat with black stripes and bright green eyes Whitetornado - Pure white tom with misty grey eyes Minnowcreek - Sleek, slender dark grey tabby she-cat with white paws, tail tip, belly and muzzle and river blue eyes. Dewfeather - Light grey tom with white paws and amber eyes Apprentices: Mousepaw - Light grey tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes Cloudpaw - Light grey tom with white patches and bright blue eyes Frostpaw - Silky-furred silver she-cat with big, clear blue eyes Riverpaw - Dark brown tabby tom with white legs and blue eyes Queens: Feathergaze - Fluffy black-and-white she-cat with bright green eyes (Lilackit, Lightningkit) Tawnywing - Speckled tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes (Dawnkit, Sweetkit) Silverdrop - Fluffy silver she-cat with big dark blue eyes (Bluekit, Snowkit) Applebird - Russet she-cat with amber eyes (Nightkit, Sunkit, Wolfkit, Pinekit) Kits: Lilackit - Smoky purple she-cat with lavender eyes Lightningkit - Long-legged black tom with a white thunderbolt marking stretched out on side and yellow eyes Dawnkit - Fluffy tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes Sweetkit - Calico she-cat, mostly red with a white patch that extends to back left leg, with black paws, black tail tip, and black ears with bright green eyes Bluekit - Blue-grey she-cat with blue-green eyes Snowkit - Pure white she-cat with bright, big blue eyes Nightkit - Dark grey she-cat with blackish speckles and spots all over back and tail with dark blue eyes Sunkit - Small, bright golden tom with blazing green eyes Wolfkit - Light grey tabby tom with white splotch on chest and blue eyes Pinekit - White tom with ginger legs, tail and ears with dark green eyes Elders: Scarleg - Ginger tom with a snapped hind right leg and green eyes Icefall - Pure white she-cat with one amber eye and one blue eye Whitestorm - White tom with grey underbelly